Something Misunderstood
by BlackTrust
Summary: She's your average everyday student working, hanging with friends etc. Spending a lot more time at work over the summer picking up any shift she can gather, she thought she was unlucky to be working. This summer everything she's ever believed about love with be disregarded, because of him. The infamous Harry Styles.


Chapter One 

"Rachel it's your first day at work, you need to make a good impression will you get up?" My mum yelled

"Okay, I'm up now will you quit yelling? You're going to give me a headache before I've even got out of bed!" I snarled rolling out of my bed and walking to the bathroom. 

"You're not even out of bed! That's it I'm coming up!" She groaned and I heard her begin to walk up the stairs 

"I'm in the shower so stay out? I'll be ready in time! Wow, you would think it was your first day!" I screeched I figured she wouldn't be able to hear me 

"Okay, fine but you have exactly one hour Rach!" She's said still yelling  
I wonder what it will be like, my first part time job! Its sounds weird me a job? The bakery would be a great place to start working raising money for my car fund. What could go wrong with selling bread?

I jump out of the shower and wrap myself in a white towel and leave my bathroom to get ready. I leave my hair to dry a bit and try and choose an outfit, I put on my close and quickly dried my hair wearing it in it natural curly form. I really was excited for today, my best friend Lucy and I were going out to celebrate on my new found job, we barely went out, even though we were both 21 it just wasn't something we did. 

"Rachel! You have 15 minutes! Hurry up!" She yelled 

"Relax, I'm coming!" I giggled running down the stairs with my car keys and my phone, I grabbed a piece of toast and kissed my Mum on the cheek and ran out of the house.  
I turned on the car and began the minute trip to work, wow it feels weird saying, I turn on the radio and that damn song was on again! _*And we danced all night to the best song ever*_I mean this song is on everywhere and it isn't even that good the bands quite hot but nothing special! Lucy's obsessed with this 'Harry Styles' guy. 

"Morning Rachel, how are you today love?" My boss greeted, I think I'm going to like it here 

"I'm good thanks Mrs M, how are you?" I ask genuinely interested 

"I'm fine thank you, not today you're going to be working on the cash register. Is that okay with you?" She asked, I shook my head and she taught me how to use every button on the thing but I got the hang of it quite quickly. 

"You're first customer Rachel, Go ahead?" She whispered and nudged me forward I giggled a little than got into my work voice 

"How can I help you today sir?" I asked very politely. This guy must have been in his early 20's but he was gorgeous, he had; Curly hair, vibrant green eyes and a beautiful smile. He looked so familiar. He looked up and I heard my boss squeal and I turned to face her; her grin was from ear to ear. Who was this guy? Was he her boyfriend? 

"Harry, your mother told me you were home! How's fame treating you? Behaving I hope!" She spoke happily and walked over to this 'Harry' and hugged him and he reciprocated, he couldn't be her boyfriend she was twice his age? So, how is he and why did I know his face? Wait did she say fame? They pulled away from each other and he turned to face me. 

"So, Mrs M who's the new girl?" he asked looking me over once more 

"This is Rachel, Rachel this is Harry as I'm sure you know?" She said as if I was meant to know this boy without thinking but I didn't, he held out his hand so I shook it not wanting to be rude. 

"Harry is it? You look really familiar have we met?" I asked not wanting to offend him but his facial expression was telling me I had, he released my hand and I felt the heat rushing to my cheeks. 

"Yes love that's right and no I don't believe we have, nice to meet you" He said and sniggered, we must have his face is to familiar to not have! 

"Are you sure I mean, you look really familiar?" I said becoming more eager to know how I knew him. He just laughed like an idiot. 

"Do you know who 1D are Rachel?" My boss asked and then it came to me he was the one Lucy was in love with now I get it 

"That's why you look familiar; my friend is in love with you. I guess she would be what you a Fan girl I think?" I'm giggling at how obvious he looks now but he is hotter in person 

"And you, are you fan?" he asked. Why does he care? 

"Yeah not a Fan girl but I like your music" I stated boldly 

"Ahh I see" He nodded smiling before hugging Mrs M again and walking towards the door 

"Mrs M, I'm going to do a few shifts while I'm hear that okay? He asked 

"Yeah, of course" She nodded and he walked out waving 

"Lucky you, you'll be working with Harry tomorrow!" Mrs M smiling wildly. I smiled back and she left to do something in the back, it was pretty cool to say I would be working with him.

Chapter Two

"Morning Mrs M"

She grinned at me wildly again the same charming smile she had given me yesterday devilish almost. I didn't mind she was my boss after all, today was going to be a long day. Harry styles was going to be working with us today and I really wasn't into the arrogant attitude, today of all days. The door swung open and he came gliding through the door apron on and ear phones in his ears, still the same curly hair and gigantic smile.

"Morning ladies"

"Look at you, just like old times! Are you working the full shift?"

"Of course Mrs. M, this is my job remember" he said giggling looking me over for the 2nd time today.

Her smiles just widened as usual, her and harry have such a nice relationship almost like mother and son.

"Get to work then you two!" she giggled

"yes mam" harry saluted her and I followed suit we walked behind the desk not uttering a word to each other.

He's so big headed, who does he think he is acting like he owns the place, I know I've just started but I mean come on that isn't right.


End file.
